


Lady and the Tramp 2

by m_p_kal



Series: Sanvers AU [2]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliffhangers, F/F, Family Drama, Sanvers - Freeform, Supercorp on the side but not main relationship, a lot of cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: Maggie finally knows what happened to her during the night of her accident but what consequences does those revelations have on her...The sequel is finally here





	1. Flashback to the future

**Author's Note:**

> So hi...how is everybody guys???? :)
> 
> Yes you are not delusional the sequel is here, yes I have posted the 1st chapter 
> 
> Like I have said i was busy and I don't know when I will update again so just wanted to give you a little sneak peek kind of prologue to keep you warmed up and some may hate but it will be good guys just wait... I have warned you so just bring it...
> 
> Like you see the rating has changed so...expect a few surprises... ;)
> 
> Anyways if you want to chat or say anything to me just leave a comment or find me on Twitter, @supereffingirl. Also I will post this on wattpad if you prefer it there the first one is already there if you want to check it out so yeah 
> 
> Wow this ones is a long one so I am just gonna stop 
> 
> Enjoy...and don't kill me :)

 

_Previously on Lady and the Trump_

_"No Maggie wait...it wasnt your f-"_

_"Dont you dare tell whats my fault or not, just stay away from me right now i want to be alone...just let me be"_

_I turned and left without turning to watch her, i knew she would be crying but i just couldnt right now..._

_My dad was right_

 

 

 

One month later

 

Maggie POV

 

"Harder...Dont stop...I am almost there..."

"Come on baby...give it to me...scream my name out loud..."

I closed me eyes being overwhelmed by all those emotions I felt at this moment, it was all too much

A flash of sad brown eyes came to my mind and made me lose some of the mood of the moment

I couldnt keep my focus so I guess fake it is...

"O-oh Al-...K-Kaaaate...yeeeeesssssss"

Why was this kept happening ,I just wanted to get her out of my mind and move on, forget everything and everyone and just be happy but that just wasnt happening, she was stuck in my mind, my thoughts, my dreams I just wanted to forget, yeah like I wanted to remember a month ago

I guess not remembering things was a good thing

Not that I remembered that night at all, but knowing was just the same

And the fact that the person that I tried to forget was a part of that night was all that more harder 

All the guilt, all the doubts everything came back

My dads words were stuck in my head and the fact that he was right wasnt making it any better in my head

But I was getting better to dealing with it

Arter Lena found me crying my bawls out and didn't know what to do ,she notified the school councilor, Mrs. Allen,  Barry's mother, and she talked to me and she made me realise, after a lot of effort and time that it wasnt my fault, but that wasnt exactly the end of the story

I knew that everything being said to me wasnt true but it lingered on the back on my mind and those times it did, lets just say were spent on my back on a bed with a head between my legs, if you know what I mean

Sex was the best copying mechanism I could find that distracted me 

_ Yeah from one thing at least, the other was still very present in my mind _

It had been a month since I last saw her

She left, she dropped the bomb and then just left

Even Kara doesn't know where she is, her sister, but she told me that Alex was always like this, she left without giving any notice or leave a clue to where she was

She just left...its fine by me, she wasnt anyone I wanted or needed in my life, she was just someone from my past that I actually wanted to forget

_Yeah that's why you almost screamed her name a minute ago and every other time you gave the big O right?_

Stupid mind...

 

There was this beautiful girl on your bed and you still were hung up on some, past-present crush you have that doesn't even care about you after dropping a bomb to you

Kate...

Kate has been there for me, emotionally and physically 

Well the physically started after some drunken nights, yes there was alcohol in the school, I dont want to know how I am just grateful for it

It just happened , we both agreed after we were sober that it was you know casual and I was grateful for it, she didn't know about what happened to me just could understand my emotions and was a shoulder to cry on if I wanted her to, she was great to me

Yeah she would be there for me i had just to wait for her my ass

See  **she** just kept popping in my kind when I thought of something else 

Maybe I should just have another accident and forget everything...yeah ha ha

I just wanted to move on from her, she just now showed me that she didn't care at all

She just left...

She stopped leaving roses to my door, she didn't even leave a letter to say just how the weather is...she left

_"You will never find love, you are such a loser that everything you touch will catch fire and crumble away, you will be alone"_

_STOP..._

 

I was shaking my head trying to get those awful thoughts out of my head

"Hey you okay?"

"Hm, yeah yeah great, I am gonna clean up, will you stay?"

"Ok I believe you and no i am going to my room, text if you need anything"

"Ok bye"

She left leaving me in there standing not moving just staring at the door and just waiting for someone to come inside, someone who wouldn't 

I turned and went to my bathroom and took a warm shower to get rid of everything in my mind and just try to relax

I stepped out and changed and walked to my bed with slow moves to get to sleep

Well let the dreams start...

 

* * *

 

 

Another rose and letter wouldn't she just stop sending them 

I had to keep them hidden, Maggie could never find out about them ever

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys...:)  
> I am thinking of changing the titles of the stories...do you have any suggestions???


	2. Some balance in the midst of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...How are you?
> 
> I guess you liked the 1st chapter yeah?
> 
> Well i am sad to tell you that I will not be continuing this story...Oh fuck sorry its the first of July not April sorry forget what i wrote, i take it back dont worry I am joking :P
> 
> As always I would like to thank each and everyone of you for reading, commenting and kudo-ing my fics, you are awesome...I hope you like them and dont worry I will finish all of them, I am just busy right now so I dont have much time but i am trying my best to update, plus I get new inspiration and write new stuff all the time in the drafts and forget about them later so i just post them now and come back later and finish them
> 
> If you have any suggestions on the story i am happy to hear them...this is afterall written for all the sanvers fans 
> 
> Ok I am done rambling...Lets get back to the story...
> 
> Enjoy...you will like this chapter i think :)
> 
> P.s. Sorry if there are any missing E letters, my keyboard needs cleaning :)

 

Some balance in the midst of everything

 

Maggie POV

 

Another week passed like the previous one, well to be frank not actually like the previous one

I broke off whatever Kate and I had, it wasn't fair to her to keep going like this

Getting drunk, sending a text and then just jumping into bed was so healthy for both of us right? Mark my sarcasm

Besides everything it was not like we had anything serious, at least on my part it felt like it wasn’t and Kate didn't seem that off after I told her to stop this

It was all in the best interest for the both of us

I had to find myself again, this was self-destructing and just couldn't keep up with it

Mrs. Allen was such a huge help in all of this, she was supportive and tried to steer me to the right direction without influencing my decisions, I owe a lot to her

I still had a long way to go but I was on the right path

I even realized a lot of things during the time spent talking to her, especially some things that I regret doing during those times

Well it was actually to one person specifically, a person that I had so many feelings from the very first time I saw her and even though I didn't remember our past she was still there for me

Alex didn't deserve any of this, anything that I had said and done the night she told me everything

I needed to talk to her, just clear things up, apologize, but that was not possible since she wasn't here, she left

Did she leave because of me?

_Yeah another thing you screw up, nothing new here_

She would come back one day and I will talk to her immediately, everything will be out, well almost everything, I don't think that she would want anything to do with me after everything but at least I had to try, to make things right between us even though it wouldn't lead to anything

I know that it might sound selfish but I just wanted to be like that at the moment, selfish, alone, just me and my self pity, just me trying to think things though, trying to make sense in everything I had found out, that to be honest since I didn't remember just sounded so surreal, so untrue, but my father’s words kept ringing in my head, kept coming to the surface and it all just added up

Everything is so messed up, can I just buy a time machine and turn back time, everything would be better

But today is another day, I should focus on myself and nothing else and just try to heal myself

It’s easy being said than done, that’s for sure

We were now about 3 weeks to Christmas and everybody in here were in hyper kind of mood, all giddy and fluffy, it was a little irritating but it helped lifting up my mood in the slightest amount

I guess having Kara as a friend it kind of gets both frustrating and cheering at the same

I kind of had guessed that Kara would get crazy around Christmas but I didn’t think it would be that much already, but who was I kidding it wouldn’t even need a detective to guess that kind of thing

She had already Christmas decorated her room from the beginning of the month, it was yeah a little extra but so her in a way

Christmas lights were covering the majority of her room, which should be bringing a more romantic touch to the whole kind of atmosphere if there weren’t the other things in her room like the big Christmas tree, which I saw her with my own very eyes lifting and carrying and damn it was hot to see, how was she so damn strong?

Anyways, the tree wasn’t even the most atrocious thing in her room she had an elf, not a picture of an elf but a real kind of elf creepy doll in her and like so many decorations in multitude colors that it was making my eyes hurt even glancing for a minute

The nicest touch I found in her room, were the different kind of flowers she had in there, the most profound the mistletoe above the door and the vase of roses on her desk

But that was not the end of the hurricane named Kara, because of course her girlfriends room couldn’t look like a depressing and gloomy like during Christmas, so of course she had to decorate ours too, at least she didn’t go over the edge with ours, thank god

All in all it was a busy week with so many changes both emotionally and generally but I was coping, at least until today that is

We were all together during breakfast when unexpectedly Kara’s phone rang

She picked it up and saw whose name it was on the screen and completely lost her color for a while, but composed herself quickly

I think the only ones who noticed was Lena and I

What was weirder was that she got off the table and went elsewhere to answer it

This is the girl who doesn’t hide anything from us and always is shiny and happy

Well right now she even has the crinkle on her face which is a bad thing, what happened?

I followed her movements with my eyes and she seemed concerned and a little sad but after a while she looked better, relieved but still worried but not as much as in the beginning of the phone call

She finally hang up and came normally in the table and continued eating like nothing happened

I wanted so badly to ask what that was about, but I didn’t want to overstep in her life, even though I was kind of thinking that it might have been her calling maybe

Maybe she would tell me eventually or at least tell Lena for now I was just to stay with my curious mind in control

After that classes passed so easily and quickly it was like time was in fast forward, a blink of the eyes and it was already afternoon and all the classes were over

It was eerily quiet and I don’t know weird, like something would happen today, I could just feel it and I always trust my instincts

_Yeah like when you trusted your instincts with Alex right?_

_Shut up…_

Anyways, I guess my instincts were spot on because something did happen that day, actually it was someone that happened to come today and no it was not who I was waiting to come

Eliza Danvers, on the flesh was in front of Kara’s room, I guess waiting for her and luckily she was right in beside me, which meant that I couldn’t avoid talking to that woman, damn me and my instincts

“Oh Kara dear there you are I was waiting for you, how are you? And this your friend Margie am I right? How are you too? “

I didn’t want to open my mouth so I stayed quiet only giving her a fake smiley nod and thankfully Kara decided to respond for me

“Hey mom I am fine just finishing classes and stuff and it’s Maggie mom not Margie”

“Oh I am sorry dear, I will remember next time, so Kara I was wondering if you had seen Alex she hasn’t been answering her phone and I needed her for something important”

WHAT? She didn’t even know where Alex was? What kind of mother is she? Well I guess I know firsthand what kind of she is, but where on earth was Alex if she didn’t even know where she was

“You don’t have to talk about me behind your back you know, I am right here”

We all turned towards the voice, but I turned my head so fast I must have given myself a whiplash but I didn’t care, she was right in front of me, a few inches away from me with a cast on her right arm, but she still was looking straight at me with an intense stare and looking so beautiful as always…

Wait back up, she had a cast on her arm…What happened to her?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah she is back...but where was she and what happened to her?


	3. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys how are you??
> 
> Like you see i am trying not to be that late with the updates and fingers crossed I will be able to update more from now on but its not certain so don't hold on to that ok?
> 
> Anyways thank you all so much for your support and stuff you guys are awesome 
> 
> I will stop writing now and let you enjoy this chapter 
> 
> It's what you all have been waiting for right?well at least at some extent but you haven't read it yet so just go ahead :)
> 
> Enjoy...

 

 

Confrontations

 

Maggie POV

 

Alex was right there, standing in front of me it was not a dream , maybe it should be one, she was hurt, she looked so beautiful in spite of her injury

All those thoughts where running in head, round and round without pausing at all

Well I guess it was the Danvers effect, it kept you captivated, mesmerized in its touch

I couldn't keep my eyes away from her I needed to make sure she here and okay despite her injury

I needed to go clos-

"Alexandra, finally why haven't you been answering your phone, you know its used to communicate with people, not to not being answered, I will not tolerate this behavior again, am I understood?"

What the...? Is she for real? Can't she see that her daughter is injured and she didn't even know she was missing and the first thing she does is that

I clenched my fist so hard, you could see tiny prints of my nails afterwards I was sure of it

I wanted to punch her so badly, I opened my mouth to tell her off, but a quick intense look from Alex shut me up

Even Kara seemed like she wanted to say something but didn't open her mouth, maybe Alex gave her a similar look to mine

"I am sorry but my phone broke while I landed down the stairs with my hand while holding it and broke it too as you can see for yourself and yes don't worry i am absolutely fine no worries at all"

"Don't be a smart ass with me Alexandra and why wasn't I notified about this incident? At least let me know that you don't have a phone so I can replace it with another"

"Well I imagined you would be busy and didn't want to take you away from your meetings, besides they are more important than a little injury, right?"

"Ok Alexandra but this better not happen again, also I guess the thing I wanted you about is off so I better just get going, Kara darling I will see you later, call Martha one of these days so we can have lunch together ok? Maggie nice to see you too once again, until next time"

And she left...just like that

Did this conversation just take place in front of me?

Was I hallucinating?

Was this woman really for real?

Omg poor Alex...

She was standing right there, not moving just staring at the floor, I just wanted to hug her you know, ask what happened to her, why did she disappear and so many other questions

But I guess the most important thing I wanted to tell her was a big fat sorry for everything I said and done and I was going to do it for sure

I looked at Kara and she seemed just as concerned about Alex, I mean the crinkle was in full effect by now, but didn't make a move to comfort her knowing that Alex was unpredictable in that regard

I caught her attention and told her to go and that i would handle this and not to worry

She seemed like she was ready to protest, but reluctantly agreed to go not before giving another worried look towards her sister

With her departure that only left the 2 of us in the hallway, silence all over around us, not a single sound in the there

I took a step closer to her, trying to not startle her and I guess I did it because she looked up and her gaze just captivated me

I motioned with my head to go away from here and she nodded, so we just started walking not really paying attention to where we were going, just trying to absorb the calmness that came with the fact that we were together, close to each other

I don't know how I felt that, but it was such a strong feeling like I never wanted to be away from her and it was such from the beginning, the first time I saw her, well the second i guess, you know what I mean...

We seemed to gravitate towards each other by every single step we took, closer and closer, until our shoulders touched and the sparkle that I always felt with her being ignited once again

Without even looking I could figure out where we were going, the archery court

This is where everything happened and by saying everything I mean everything

We took a seat on the bleachers and stayed quiet for little while longer, both I guess trying to put our words together to express what we wanted to say to each other

But then I decided to break it and start the conversation after all we had a lot to talk about

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, but apparently Alex decided to speak first

"Why didn't you try to contact me? I gave you a contact number to communicate with me but you didn't, I know that you were shocked about everything that you found out, but I was gone for over a month with no-one knowing where I was but you, didn't you even care to just mail or just send a text to know if I was okay, yeah right like you would care about me, apparently no-one gives a damn about me and me the stupid person I am trying every single day for the past month, to still send you flowers, well I guess they are in the garbage right, ok you win I won't talk to you anymore or anything, don't worry I will be out of your life as of today, goodbye Maggie"

I couldn't bring myself to understand what just happened? What was she talking about?

I didn't know any of those things she said or have received anything

What was going on?

She stood up to leave, but I held her uninjured hand in a tight grip not letting her go, we needed to talk and talk seriously with nothing left hidden

Now was the time for everything to come to light, no more secrets, just the truth 

All the truth...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are guys from???just curious  
> Also how did you find the chapter?


	4. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise...you didn't expect this , did you?
> 
> I haven't kept you waiting long have I ? I am a good person afterall
> 
> So the moment of truth, the talk is about to happen huh...excited?
> 
> Well one sided talk but you will see...
> 
> Once again thanks to all of you for you comments and kudos and everything, its good to know that you like this story so much, you're awesome
> 
> Done talking, writing probably lets get to the good stuff
> 
> Enjoy... 
> 
> P.s. I think you this will be your favorite chapter ever ;)

 

 

Truths

 

Maggie POV

 

Alex had her back turned to me, standing but not moving away from me, not even struggling to get away, like my hand was the anchor that held her in this place, in this moment

We were standing in that position for a few minutes not willing to move, to let this moment go, because we didn't know what would come after the truths we so badly wanted to say were said

It was like I could feel her, feel her reluctance to say or hear anything else, I mean yes she blurted all those things earlier, but she didn't stay to listen the things I wanted to say, she was afraid, afraid of what would happen afterwards and it was understandable, I did the same thing after she told me the whole truth about our past

I needed to just say what was on my mind, I couldn't keep up with all the pretenses and the way I handled things before finding balance in my life, I needed her to maintain that balance

I needed to say sorry for everything that I have said and done, she didn't deserve anything, she is amazing in her own way

I needed to be there for her now, she didn't deserve anything her mother was throwing at her, I would be by her side through thick and thin and try to be her shield while facing all the bad things the world would throw at her, like she has been doing for me all this time

It was time to face the concequencies of our actions and maybe just maybe come through this as much painlessly as we can at least

It was time...

 

Alex POV (a/n did you expect this?)

 

I didn't want to turn around, I just couldn't handle to see the look on her face

You know the look, the sympathetic one, the i am here for you but maybe as friends one or maybe better the stay the hell away from me one

Yeah I was afraid...a lot

She was the only person that could scare me to death

I didn't care about my mothers threats or anything, I want afraid about getting hurt during training and being in the field fighting aliens and stuff, but this tiny human being was my biggest fear

With just one word, one action she could tear me inside and leave me like a shell of a body

I have come through the first time I thought I was being rejected, but now after knowing the truth it was so hard not to deflect on my feelings for her

That's the reason why I was so afraid to turn around and face her

But she want letting go, she wasn't giving up, she still held my hand giving me breathing space to calm maybe down and maybe selfishly I did stay like that, her hand in mine because I just wanted to feel her touch, her hand against mine for one last time

It was such a conflicting moment, on one hand i wanted to leave far, so far away from there because I wouldn't handle the things that would come out of her mouth if we had that talk, but on the other hand I wanted to stay here and keep this connection, this moment as it was, just freeze time and not let anything interfere with it

But it had to happen, this had to happen, I couldn't avoid it any longer, I took that mission to maybe redeem myself in her eyes or something, but what I had managed to accomplice was to just get this cast on my hand instead

There was so much she didn't know and I hoped she never did, but that was wishful thinking

The truth will always be shed to light, I just hoped it didn't that light won't be scorching hot

Before I could understand what was happening, she squeezed my hand and pulled me down to sit beside her

Well it was time I guess...

 

Maggie POV

 

I squeezed her hand and pulled her down to sit beside me

I turned my head to watch her and she was biting her lip and looking down at the floor

I didn't want to wait any longer, I wanted to give her time to collect herself, but I just couldn't wait...I was just prolonging the inevitable, whether good or bad

Please let it be good

"I em... Please can you just let me speak with no interruptions, I just need to you know..."

She lifted her head and gave me a small nod, but not looking me in the eyes still

"Ok I guess...well I...you see...em..."

Yeah I didn't know how to start, should I just apologize first, tell her everything what's on my mind, do what, ok maybe just talk, don't stall any longer

"I am sorry..."

With those first words out of my mouth, she lifted her head and looked at me shocked, with wide eyes and all that comical stuff on her face, she was a living meme

She opened her mouth, but I stopped her with the raise of my hand

"Please let me finish"

She nodded but didn't lower her head, she looked at me with a newfound interest in her eyes and so many questions behind them

I couldn't keep looking at them, it was a full edgy moment and just looked straight ahead

"Like I said, I am sorry for what I said that night, you didn't deserve any of it, it was just me and some things that I hadn't overcome during that time...em...but anyway you didn't deserve to hear anything, you were so sweet to do all those thongs for me and I know that it is a little late to say right now, but I loved that night and how you had done everything..."

This time she didn't try to interrupt, but I still felt her hand squeeze mine in a tender but yet firm way and I could feel her staring at me, more like burning me with her eyes but is till wouldn't dare to glance her way

"Well yeah now that is out of the way...I wanted to thank you for telling me some of the things that I had forgotten, well at least that night, I still can't remember any of those things but still it was good to know that I had someone who could help me with some of them, you know...I em know that I don't remember but I believed you when you said the story of how we met, it was a gut feeling that I should trust you and I still feel it even right now, you are one of the people in my life that I trust the most, even though I don't know you for that long and it sometimes scares me"

I chanced a glance towards Alex's way and she was still looking my way, not taking her eyes off me and it was my chance to be brave

I turned my body towards hers and lifted my hand  slowly and brought it towards her cheek, trying to be as gentle as possible while caressing it, not wanting to startle or frighten her, just trying to confess my feelings with just this touch, this motion

She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes and in all the time that I had known her she had never looked more beautiful

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her face, it was the most peaceful i have ever seen, so beautiful, but there were still things that we needed to discuss about

I slowly retracted my hand, regretting it immediately, but I needed to focus to say the next few things I needed to say

She looked at me expectantly with a more calm look in her face and motioned for me to continue, but not before intertwining our fingers together and that gave me the strength to say the next few sentences that would reflect on our future or not

"You scare me so much, but at the same time you make me feel so brave, like I can tear down the world, like I can face the strongest opponent in the whole world, I have never felt like that and it only took one glance your way to make that happen. I know that I don't remember anything but I can feel it, I can feel you and it just messes with my head and my heart and I don't know how to react or feel, its all so....mmmmmmm"

I couldn't utter another word not because I didn't want to, but because my mouth was apparently preoccupied at the moment

Yes we were kissing

Alex was kissing me, me

And let me just tell you it was the most amazing feeling in the whole world

You know the feeling when you are young and someone gave you chocolate, well this was ten, no a thousand times that feeling

Her lips were so soft and her taste was so sweet, you could become addicted to it from the first moment you get close to them

And the kiss, oh my god the kiss was so amazing even though I needed to breath, I just didn't want to stop this feeling of euphoria her lips brought to me, a euphoria that in the back of my mind felt so familiar

After a few minutes she stepped a little back, breaking the kiss but not breaking the contact still leaving her forehead against mine, nuzzling it tenderly

"You know now I won't be able to say anything else I wanted to, you have turned my mind to mush" I tried to tease her but she didn't speak and I could feel her smiling against my head

"You can talk now, I give you permission"

She opened her eyes and was looking at me straight in mine with a sparkle and touch of happiness in them

"Just let me have this moment, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that, how many nights I dreamed of just doing that and after everything that happened, i thought that I would never have this again, have you in my arms"

I took a step back from her and tried to stop the urge to go back in her embrace

" I know but there are so many other things that we need to talk about, I mean there is the...mmmmmmm"

Well I guess it was decided, we will talk later...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.........did you like it?  
> Let me know what you think....


	5. The start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...how are you???
> 
> Such a beautiful, marvelous, awesome day it is today right??( its hot as fuck here but that's not important) 
> 
> You know what I'm talking about right, you have seen everything and if you haven't go see it, I'm like AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 
> 
> I am so happy that's why I stole some of my time and decided to update 
> 
> Well I am stopping now
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

The start of something new

 

Maggie POV

 

Well to say that a little later turned to a lot later would be an understatement 

Kissing Alex was like a drug to my system, the moors I got to have it the more I wanted it

It was really strange for me at least to be this attached to a person, to trust and want someone after everything I have been through

Trust issues were always a cause for me to not want to get involved with people, even for friendship, not that there were that many that wanted too

But here i was, kissing a girl who I had a past i didn't remember with, who I couldn't get out of my head since the first meeting, or was it the second?

Anyways, it was strange but at the same it felt right to be with her, to be close, to be touched, to be kissed, to be lo- 

 _too soon_....

I mean I didn't know if this was what I was feeling, it was a new experience for me, a new beginning of some sort and I hoped it only was a good one, no a great one

And I guess it was a start what we were doing right now

Yeah if you haven't guessed by now we were still kissing, like full kissing, a lot heavy kissing, hot kissing, mindblowing 

_Sigh..._

The world didn't exist, fireworks kept erupting in my head making a spectacle of colors flash in before my eyes, my lips were tingling and the most amazing feeling was rising all over my body and no it want a sexual feeling, arousal or anything( yes that was there too but in a more subdued way) but a more warm feeling, like, like I couldn't even describe it

Familiar yet foreign, longed for yet scaring, but nevertheless I wouldn't have traded it for anything in this world

I needed to step back and clear my head though right now, because there was so much more we needed to talk about, excluding what is this thing with us, are we together, girlfriends, friends who kissed?

We just needed to talk 

After a few futile attempts to stop(it was really hard to), I detached our lips and took a step back to think clearly and calm down

I know that I shouldn't but I let my gaze turn towards her and she looked like I killed her puppy, so cute, with pouty lips and that look on her face, well found out where Kara learned it i guess

"Hey is everything ok?did I do something wrong? I know I shouldn't have used tongue too soon right?I am sorry if I pushed or anything I ju- mmmmmmmmmm

Well I guess the only way to shut up a Danvers is to preoccupy their mouth with something

After a few seconds of that preoccupation and a few very much needed consume of oxygen I started talking

"Ok we need to talk now some more and you better stay over there where I can see you"

"Why stay here and not come closer its not like I would bite you, much at least"

"Well that exactly the reason you should stay there, now shush, you will talk again only when I give you permission understood and no pouty looks or anything, I mean it"

" fine ma'am whatever you say, by the way I like it when you take charge, its so hot"

I blushed instantly at her words and she looked smug about it, but with a soft look on her face, I coughed and tried to compose my self and succeeded after a few minutes

"Well thank you I guess, now we really need to talk, Alex did you really send me flowers while you were away?"

Her face dropped the playful act in an instant and turned her head so as not to look in my direction at all

"You know I did so why are you asking me about it, I get it that you were mad and didn't want to respond or you know have to do anything with me and I get it, you don't ha- "

"Alex I never got even a single flower from you"

"...to apolo- wait what, you didn't get any of the flowers? But how I told Lena to leave them outside your door, who would take them"

"Lena? My roommate Lena?my friend Lena?"

"Em yeah do you know another Lena at school?"

"But how? I thought that you didn't talk to each other anymore?"

"Its a lot more complicated than that, I will tell you story later, but right all you need to know is that yes I had Lena drop the flowers, from the beginning of everything"

"But then how come I didn't get any of them?"

"I don't know Maggie, I don't know but I will find out for sure"

I reached for her arm and squeezed it, she turned her head and looked with an remorseful look on her face and then brought my my hand to her lips and gently kissed it 

"I am sorry, I accused you of something you didn't do, but you have to know that it hurt a lot not getting some form of acknowledgement from you, I shouldn't have...god dammit who now wants to mess with us?"

"Hey calm down we will find out, everything comes to light nothing stays hidden, we will find and then confront the person who did it, hm have a little faith"

I smiled at her and she couldn't but smile back, her real rare smile not her forced one, the one that so far I have seen only being given to me, it made me smile larger 

She brought her hand to my face and touched my dimples who were in appearance with the full smile I had on my face, stroking softly at them 

But I had to open my mouth and bring awkwardness in the moment

"Em...so...what is this, you know between us, I mean what do you want it to be or maybe you don't and that's fine I guess, we don't hav- mmmmmm"

She didn't kiss me, she just put her hand on my mouth and stopped me from talking

 "I want you, I want to be with you, be in a relationship, call you my girlfriend and hold your hand and kiss you, I just want everything with you, if you want me of course, I want force you to do anything you don't but just know that I will wait no matter how long I have to, you are yeah, well say something..."

I couldn't talk and she was looking at me with such a vulnerable look on her face that made me realise how even the strongest person that walks on this earths has his weaknesses which spurred me to act immediately 

I took her face in my hands with a soft touch, my eyes always looking directly to hers, my face getting closer until our lips sealed together with a feather like kiss that I know that I will remember in my entire life, the start of our something

It was short, but had so much meaning behind it

We stayed there for a few more seconds, our foreheads stuck together, never wanting to separate, even just the simplest touch was enough

We separated and smiled to each other

"So Maggie Sawyer will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Well...hm...I have to think about it"

"MAGGIE"

"Fine fine yes it would be an honor to be called your girlfriend, but maybe we should wait until we catch whoever has been stealing the flowers to tell people about us, keep it a secret just to play it safe and maybe start planning how to figure out who that person is"

Alex looked like she wanted to protest about the first part but closed her mouth knowing that I was right

"Fine but we will still see each other and talk and everything ok?"

"Of course dummy like anyone could keep me away from you, but just to be sure lets get some of the tension away right now just if we can't later"

I sealed our mouths once more and this time I don't think we would stop even if a meteorite would hit earth

Well the next few days were definitely going to be torture that's for sure

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it, hated it...let me know what you think
> 
> P.s. I know you liked it  
> P.S.s I suppose you saw the pictures, so excited guys it was a nice way to wake up :)


	6. Scheming doesn't always go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you???
> 
> I am fine too thanks for asking...
> 
> Once again a thank you to each and every one of you for all your comments, kudos and views
> 
> So much sanvers content and we know that floriana will be in ep 2 as well yay :)
> 
> Such a good few days...anyways lets go on with the chapter 
> 
> Enjoy...

 

 

Scheming doesn't always go according to plan

 

Maggie POV

 

_I am in a room, full of people around me dancing, I can't hear to what and I am left alone in the middle of it just looking around, searching around, maybe waiting for something or someone to come_

_It was a really romantic scene, the lights low, only a few Christmas lights hanging around, but suddenly a bright light seemed to light towards the staircase and there she was, Alex and time seemed to stop_

_She was so beautiful, with a midnight black dress and a mask on her face that covered her features, but somehow I knew it was her_

_Everybody seemed to be disappearing around us, leaving only the two of us in the room_

_She came closer and immediately pulled me closer stepping into my personal space and kissed me so gently but yet so passionate it left me wanting for more_

_After she moved back she took my hand in hers and we started dancing to a slow song, pulling me as close as we could get, like she never wanted to be separated, putting our foreheads together, like she really wanted to always be touched by me_

_It was like I could feel what she was feeling and it was such an intense feeling_

 ... _Maggie..._

_I lifted my head to look in her eyes but she had disappeared before I could even blink_

_I was looking around, searching but couldn't find her_

_...Maggie..._

_That was my name, someone was calling for me, Alex_

_...Alex..._

_...Maggie...Sawyer..._

_...ALEX..._

_...MAGGIE WAKE UP..._

 

heh wake up?

I opened my eyes and right above me stood Lena with an almost smug look on her face

"Alex huh?"

I straight up bolted from my bed with that sentence, hitting her with my head in the process, she deserved that but ouch it damn hurt

I was rubbing my forehead while trying to regain my composure, what was i supposed to tell her? I mean she knows about stuff but does she know the whole thing? does Alex want me to tell her? Do i want to tell her?

I was kind of starting to freak out, but Lena put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed tight making me look up at her

"You don't have to tell me anything right now, but just know that I am here for you whenever you want me to be and just so you know I expect at least something I didn't do anything for nothing"

I wanted so badly to cry, she was such a good person she didn't deserve all the shit she is being given from people 

I couldn't control myself so I jumped up and hugged her making us fall on my bed 

I wanted to express how much her support and help meant to me but I couldn't exactly find the right words for it, I definitely wouldn't forget everything she has done for me, ever, but for now i guess the gesture was enough

I let her go after a tight squeeze and started to get ready for the day 

As I was getting ready I didn't realise that I was humming softly, neither did I notice the soft smile on my smile on my face when I was doing my hair and make-up 

I certainly didn't even notice the slight skip to my walking, but apparently someone did notice

And that someone had of course to be the sister of my girlfriend

_my girlfriend...._

Such a giddy thought, I wanted to bust into giggles just by the thought of it, what was happening to me?

Well it was the Alex Danvers effect, I guess

Speaking of the devil there she is, already looking my way with a soft smile on her face and a mischievous look on her face 

And then she did the unthinkable...

She winked, she freaking winked, making me blush in the process of course

I averted my eyes and somehow I locked them with Lenas who rolled them immediately, like saying really that was subtle 

Thankfully no-one noticed Alex's and mine exchange but the matter of my cheerfulness was of course one of the topics of today's breakfast council meeting

And of course who else would start the topic beside the very only sunshine herself

"Maggie, there is something wrong with your face"

"Huh? What's wrong with it?do I have a pimple or something?"

"No but there is a smile on your face and your whole face is kind of glowing and now you are blushing, who is it?tell me now"

"What are you talking about Kara, there is no-one, I just had a good sleep and that glow you see is probably sweat its really hot in here"

"No, you're not getting away with this i can smell it off of you and you are not looking me straight in the eyes so tell me"

"Kara I told there is nothing to tell, I just had a good dream last night and it made my morning"

"A dream?of whom?come on Maggie tell me, pleaseeeeeee"

Fuck she was giving me the full puppy pout look, I don't think I could resist that 

Thankfully Lena took me out of my misery

"Kara you seriously don't want to know what made her happy this morning, if it had anything to do with the moans I heard when I tried to wake her up, it certainly would make her happy"

That...arghhhhh

"Ew no i don't want to know, don't tell me I am fine not knowing"

I looked towards Lena and glared but she just gave me an 'at least it worked' look

How I even realised that look i don't even know

Anyways the rest of breakfast was quiet, well as quiet as it can be with Kara and Win on the table, but there was something else I noticed, something weird

Lucy throughout the entire time was stealing glances at me, looking very thoughtful and intrigued at the same time and every time I caught her she just gave me a smile and looked down, what was that now?

We had about 15 minutes before the bell rang when I saw Alex getting up from her and moving my way, well the doors way and she gave me a look to follow her

I waited a few seconds before I got up to leave saying i forgot so something in my locker and had to get it

As I was rising to get up, Kara caught my wrist and pulled me down to tell me something secret

"Can we talk later and no it has nothing to do with the dream I don't want to know that stuff, but can we talk about something?"

"Eh yeah sure Kara we can talk about anything you want, but now I have to go ok?talk later?"

"Yeah yeah sure, see you in class"

"See you there"

With that I left, after i gave a wave to the others, and went searching for Alex

It wasn't that hard to find her, she was waiting for me by the end of the hallway resting again some lockers and looking around trying to find me apparently

When she saw me her face lit up and a huge smile crept up on her face, mirroring my own

When I got close she stepped up from the locker and started walking away, where was she going?

She stopped and turned back to me and motioned to follow her

I did when she was a few steps in front of me and somehow I lost her, where did she go?

I turned around to look for her, but was grabbed by my shirt and shoved inside a room, I tried to scream but was silenced immediately by a very familiar mouth on mine

We kissed for few more seconds that felt like an eternity to me and then I stepped back

"This was how we were supposed to stay away and plan to catch the flower thief, because I actually like this plan very much"

"Well when your girlfriend is as gorgeous as mine is, resistance can not be done"

I blushed at her words but swatted her arm, she called me her girlfriend

 "Hey don't punch me, I am still hurt if you remember, a kiss though would make it better"

I knew she was joking but I couldn't resist to not kiss her

It was soft, but very passionate at the same time kiss that ended too soon but we needed to talk

"Ok that's good for now, talk now kiss later"

"Aha ok...so how are we going to do it?"

 "Maybe you leave a rose at my door tonight and see if anyone takes it, from then on we will see what we will do"

"Ok tits sounds good, now that we found what we will do maybe we should get back to our other plans?"

"What plans?"

"Well the plans where I take you out on a date, on the weekend?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, right now?"

"Well yeah...do you want me to ask Lena to go on one?"

"No you silly I just didn't expect it...but maybe we should wait after we catch whoever stole the flowers to go"

"We can't hide like we murdered someone, yeah I want to catch them too, but I don't want to hide this, us, going out where no-one knows us is the only option to be together now, so what do you say?"

 "Ok fine but you better take me somewhere where I will like or else there will be consequences"

She stepped closer to me by putting her arms around my waist and her mouth was blowing softly in my ear 

"I think I will like the consequences very much"

"Ok then no kissing for a month if you cant administer to my expectations"

"Yeah like you can resist"

I couldn't but she doesn't have to know that

"Will see about that"

The bell rang and we quickly stepped away from each other, not wanting to let go but we had to

She gave me one last soft kiss and left from the room first

I took a few deep breaths trying to regain my composure and then stepped outside, bumping into someone on the step outside, a familiar someone

"Hey watch where you're...oh Maggie hey, what where you doing in that room?"

Kara of course with everyone else with her 

"Oh nothing I forgot a pencil and was looking for the storage room"

Yeah the perfect lie Maggie... Good job

"You know you could just asked from me silly no need for that, come on now we will be late for class and Ms Grant is very strict with attendance"

"Yeah my bad, lets go"

Everyone seemed to buy it, except for Lena of course who knew some things and somehow Lucy was still giving me that look from before like she didn't believe what I was saying

What was her deal? 

I will ask her later right now it was time for class, that I shared with Alex too but thankfully I sat a couple of seats in front of her, so no distractions 

 

The day passed like that me trying to stay focused, which was fine until the last period, Alex was sitting next to me if that wasnt distracting what else would be 

But that passed quickly too and it was time for our plan to happen

After swimming class ended, don't even ask how I survived that class with Alex dripping water and swimming in such a majestic way before me

I think Mr Henshaw caught me staring at her and gave me a look that made me blush and turned my gaze away

That was fun...

Anyways right now we had talked and planned for Alex to leave the rose after I came from dinner but she would stay in her room afterwards so as to not raise any suspicion

And that's what we did...

The flower right now was sitting on my doorstep and i was waiting behind trying to listen to any sound that came from outside, well that was not such a good thinking

About half an hour passed when I heard some footsteps from outside that seemed to stop right in front my door, this is it, this must be the thief

I went to open the door but a knock on it stopped me from the motion

Eh what was going on?

I opened it and couldn't believe who I was seeing in front of me, having the rose in their hands

"We need to talk"

"Kara..."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your favorite books to read?? Fanfic or real books?? I accept both 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter... if you want --> @supereffingirl (superfangirl)
> 
> P.s. I realised something in the previous chapter I didn't leave a cliffhanger so I am sorry, I wont do that again


	7. The thief is found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back...yes your eyesight is perfectly clear 
> 
> How are you guys?long time no see, hope you had a fantastic summer vacation 
> 
> I am not going to blab lets just get to the point of being here
> 
> Enjoy...:)

 

 

The thief is found

 

Maggie POV

 

"Kara..."

 

She seemed a little uncomfortable and kept fidgeting 

 

I couldn't believe it she was the one that stole the flowers, but how did she know about them in the first place?so many questions kept running around my head but were interrupted by her talking

 

"Hey are you busy right now? I thought that maybe we could talk? You know like I asked you earlier"

 

Oh...she was here just to talk about that thing she wanted earlier...great Maggie jumping to conclusions and mentally accusing now the first person to welcome you in this school and treated you with such kindness 

 

I really was a little ashamed to believe that, but nevertheless i was starting to get a little paranoid with the whole situation 

 

"...so is this not a good time?I can come later if you want"

 

I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to keep my focus on Kara 

 

"No no come on in, I am a little tired but I always have time for you, come on in"

 

She entered quickly and headed towards my bed, dropping on it without as much as a thought

 

My poor bed

 

I sat beside her on it and just was waiting for her to start on what she wanted to talk about but she stayed silent

 

There was no sound being heard in the room, just the sound of our breaths and I was starting to get a little nervous about this situation, I mean Kara never stayed silent whenever she was in close proximity with another human being, well not only human being, she talks to everything, even trees and flowers

 

She was a very talkative person and this situation was weird 

 

The only other time Kara was like this was during the "bruise/hickey misshapen" a few months ago but since then she was back to her old self, well the self I knew at least

 

I was starting to get worried

 

After a few more minutes staying like that she started talking while playing with the flower in her hands

 

"You know I am adopted, I lost my family to a terrible fate, a fire that killed them all, my parents, my aunt and uncle, my whole family except my cousin, Clark and my parents entrusted me to keep him safe, it was my duty you know but we should protect each other, be each others strength at that turn of events, but fate doesn't always go the way you wish her to go. We were separated and I didn't know where he was until a couple years back, he found me. He was found by some very sweet people and had the childhood he deserved not remembering much of everything we lost, he is lucky...

 

...I remember everything, every moment spent with them, the happy and the sad and it was hard feeling like I had failed them in the last thing they asked me to do, but you know as time passed it got better, letting go of that guilt. It was especially when the Danvers adopted me that things started to get better, Alex was a huge part of my turning point, my change of thoughts and actions, she was so good back then always caring, trying to help me in any way she could and if she couldn't she still was trying to help in her own way, she was the best sister a girl could ever want, Lena can attest to that, but she changed...

 

...After her dad, Jeremiah, died she became a shell of herself. It started a little before that, she seemed sad and wasn't talking as much, but it wasn't that bad until the accident happened. After that she just started drinking, staying out at night, not caring about anything and anyone, she just wasn't herself, the Alex that I knew and loved. She just acted like I didn't exist at all, she kept separating herself from me, the turning strike was when she told me that she wished I didn't come live with us so her family would be perfect without me, that it was my fault that her dad died. So I just you know lived there, by then Alex had started to ignore Lena too so we started to be more friendly and bond with each other, I gain ed a best friend, now a girlfriend and I just have to thank Alex a little for that, despite all the hurt, if she wasn't acting like that I wouldn't be that close with her, she is the love of my life and I know that she would never deliberately leave me, we are just made for each other, she is it for me and she brought me to light again, I mean her love did"

 

I tried to open my mouth and talk but she just raised her hand to stop me 

 

"Let me finish and then you can ask me anything but please just let me finish, besides its not much longer"

 

I looked her direction and simply nodded

 

"Eliza started the company right about that time and by then things with Alex had been from bad to worse, she didn't even listen to her mother about anything she told her, she just didn't care about us at all and then came the moving from Midvale, where we lived before, to here and Alex became more violent, she broke out of school and sent to bars and stuff, until one day she just stopped being that bad, I mean she still went out without anyone knowing where she was, but she was getting better or at least I thought she did, so I tried approaching her you know maybe reconciling but she just blew me and spoke some words that I really don't want to remember and told me to stay away from her and only talk to her when Eliza was present..."

 

She was trying really hard not to cry and it was taking everything in me not to hug her, pull her close to me and erase all the bad things that had happened to her, but I didn't I knew that she wasn't finished yet and I dreaded to see where this was going

 

What was the point of telling me this?

 

"...but then you came and she has changed, at least I can see that she changed because of you, she is not that hard, yes she seems hard outside but I know her, she is my sister no matter what and I still love her despite everything, but at first I thought that she was playing you that she just wanted to mess with my friend and I didn't want you to be hurt, so I-i..."

 

She didn't need to continue the sentence, I knew what she was trying to say

 

She stole the flowers and the notes

 

"Oh..."

 

"I am so sorry, I thought that she wanted to hurt you, play with you, she has done again and I just didn't want to see you hurt, you are my friend and I care about you a lot, I know that we know each other for a very short time but you are one of the people that I don't want to lose from my life, you have become an important part of it, I know it doesn't excuse my actions and still i am sorry...what happened yesterday make me realize that things were not like I imagined them, that I jumped to conclusions and I may have screwed things. She never let anyone care for her after everything that happened and she let you, that means that she cares a lot for you, I don't know how or why but she does and I just wanted you to know about you know everything. I will understand if you don't want to talk to me again, I get it, I damaged your trust in me..."

 

She stood up to leave, but I was still a little shocked from everything so I didn't move from my spot, but she turned when she reached the door

 

"...oh by the way, if you want them i still have the flowers and the notes I will give them to Lena to bring them here...I-i am still sorry about everything, I just hope that you are happy"

 

With that she left, leaving me there looking at the door with all those things she told me roaming around my head

 

I mean she just wanted to help me, but nevertheless she didn't have a right to steal my things 

 

I don't know how to react seriously, it was such a huge dilemma to me, like the biggest riddle I had ever solved but right now I just didn't know how to

 

My thoughts were interrupted by my buzzing phone, Alex

 

"Hey pretty, anything happened so far?"

 

"You should probably come here"

 

"Maggie is everything alright?"

 

"Just come here"

 

"Ok I will be there in a few seconds"

 

"Ok"

 

Lets see how this will play out 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently it was Kara...do you think she was right on what she did?  
> Let me know...
> 
> On other news only 26 days if I counted correctly are left till the start of the season...are you excited for it???I sure am...:D :D


	8. I'm sorry but...WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are yall doing?
> 
> As you can see, duh, new update with some reveals coming your way, not that big, but yeah there will be some kind of revelations, read to find out
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Enjoy...:)

 

 

I’m sorry but… WHAT?

 

Maggie POV 

 

She was sitting on my bed and was just looking down on the floor. She hadn’t uttered even a little sound from the moment I told her about Kara, I was actually starting to get worried

 

I knew that the sisters had differences I didn’t know what about between them, besides the obvious I learnt a few minutes ago from Kara, but that was part of the story not the whole deal

  

Alex didn’t seem to take this really well since she seemed really hurt, but the way Kara presented it, it seemed like Alex didn’t care at all about her wellbeing or her existence at all, she thought she hated her but this didn’t seem to be true

 

Alex was really hurt from this and it seemed in the way her body was positioned, hunched over, trying to be as small as possible, which I had never seen Alex as

 

I couldn’t keep watching her like this so I stepped closer and pulled her in my arms, she didn’t even fight she just melted and clung tighter to me

 

She wasn’t crying, but she was sad, because my guess is of everything

 

She was keeping everything inside and it wasn’t good for her, I just hoped when the explosion burst it didn’t bring many casualties on its path

 

I held her tight for a few more minutes, when she started talking

 

“Everything she said is true, I pushed her away, I blamed her for my father’s death, completely ignored her existence, went out drinking to burry my sorrows, she is right in everything she accused me of, she is right. I was really sad when you didn’t came you know, that’s all that started it and no don’t blame yourself for this, it’s not your fault all of this, but it was the point when I started getting depressed and I didn’t seek any help for it. My dad’s accident escalated things and I just turned to drinking to burry my sadness, but you know that never helps. I pushed away everyone, Kara, Lena, the 2 people that I have left in this world that I loved wholeheartedly, but I am happy that they at least had each other even now, I am not stupid, I know they are a couple, they are not that subtle…

 

… After the move here, I was still on the wild side but something happened that changed my life, I can’t talk about it, I have to get permission for it, I got better because of that, but it is something that could put Kara in danger in many ways and I couldn’t have her close, so I pushed her away, even though I didn’t want to, so I can’t really fault Kara for doing this; I guess I deserve it for what I did to her”

 

I held my breath while she was talking trying not to disturb her, letting her get this all out, but I was surprised that she confirmed everything Kara said was true, I mean I don’t peg Kara as someone who lies, the crinkle would be a permanent feature on her face, but hearing it from Alex is so much more real and that worried me

 

What was she a part of that she couldn’t tell me? What’s with all this secrecy? Was she in trouble?

 

Alex got out of my embrace, while I was lost in thought, and had her phone out texting someone, what was she…the phone pinged and she nodded to herself once and then turned to me with a determined look on her face

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

She was looking me straight in the eyes, wanting not more liked needed to know that I truly trusted her, no lies, just the truth between us, with our eyes as the judge to determine

  

I had some doubts about her after what she just told me, but I knew that I trusted her with my life. She had done so much for me; I knew I would be safe with her, even with closed eyes 

 

So I nodded

 

“Ok then come with me, I got permission to show you everything. You would have found out either way so it’s better now so we can clear some things up, come”

 

She took my hand in hers and we started walking towards the outside area, towards the sports fields, but after we even passed the archery field which was the last court before the entrance to the small forest that we were heading apparently towards or no 

 

She stopped right by the entrance of the equipment building that was near the archery court, which was locked 

 

She stepped forward and reached to the wall, placing her hand against 

 

What was she…? 

 

_(enter noise of door opening)_ [A/N Can someone on the comments please tell me how to write this, I have no idea how to describe this in English thanks…J) 

 

What the… 

 

A secret door opened, as of a magic happening and yeah everything in me screamed not to go, I mean horror movies have taught me lots of things and one of them is don’t go to dark, weird places or you will be killed, the lead was always dumb and went anyways but I wasn’t the lead here 

 

Alex took my hand in hers and I looked her way and she gave me an encouraging smile as an answer to my fears, so I took the next step and entered the darkness, but with no more fear since I had her by my side 

 

I didn’t realize it then, but I had no doubt I would go to hell and back for this woman, I would do the impossible just to make her smile, I would even give my life for her, she was that special, that important to me, which was scary yet exciting at the same time 

 

Stepping inside apparently it wasn’t that dark, it must have been the lightning, but there was an elevator there, what was an elevator doing there

 

Alex stepped once again forward and scanned her thumb in a scanner on the front of the elevator which made the door open and more light was shed in the room, but I was in a trance and give much thought about anything 

 

Alex had never left my hand and was squeezing it to comfort me or maybe to keep down her anxiousness, I don’t really know 

 

The elevator came to a stop and I really didn’t expect anything I saw after it opened

 

There were people, lots of people in black clothes walking, running, conversing, watching the high-tech monitors in front of them, just being here

 

But what was peculiar was that I knew some of the people in here 

 

They were classmates, teachers and staff at school, but what were they doing here, what was the whole story here 

 

Some very familiar figure came from behind one of the monitors and I was shocked to see her here 

 

But she…? What was happening?

 

“Maggie”

 

“Kate what are you doing here?”

 

“Well I am actually here on business for my cousin, but I come here often to train as well, so I guess Danvers you decided to tell her eh? Good for you”

  

She turned to leave without waiting for an answer, but then turn again towards me giving me a smile

 

“Oh and Maggie, welcome to the family I guess, come find me if you need anything”

 

Then she left quickly, before Alex who was still beside me erupted. She looked really scary and was grumbling

 

“Come on Maggie; let’s go we have business to deal with” 

 

We took a few turns left and right, I didn’t really realize where, when, what, I was just looking around at the place in awe and curiosity, trying to figure things out by myself 

 

We were now in front of a door and when Alex opened it and another familiar face appeared in my line of sight

 

“Hello Maggie how are you doing today?”

 

I looked at him with an ‘are you serious right now’ look on my face

 

“Yeah yeah I know this is too much, but you still don’t know anything so please before we start sit down, we have a lot to talk about” 

 

I turned to Alex and she just nodded and smiled at me encouragingly 

 

“So before we start I would to ask you to not tell anyone what you learn here today, are we clear? There will be consequences if you do, understood?” 

 

I could only nod, so I did

 

“I know that you are scared but you don’t need to be, we won’t hurt you, Alex wouldn’t let that happen anyways, so just relax or at least try to be” 

 

I took a deep breath trying to relax but I was still shaken, I only started to relax when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, only then I knew I was safe 

 

“That day you left, I wanted to talk you about this place, you are smart and have a lot of potential in what I wanted you to get involved in, so just know that if you want after you hear everything you can join us...”

 

_Just say whatever you want to say I can’t deal with this any longer  
_

As if he had read my mind he started talking and whatever he was saying was sure one of the crossroads in my life that I knew whatever decision I made it change it either way 

 

“…you are at a sub-headquarter of a secret agency called DEO, which stands for Department of Extra-Normal Operations and its main task is to monitor any extra-terrestrial presence on the planet…”

 

Extra-terrestrial definition a hypothetical or fictional being from outer space, especially an intelligent one. 

 

Extra-terrestrial meaning Aliens? 

 

They were dealing with aliens

 

Aliens...

 

I’m sorry but… WHAT?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously how do you write the creaking sound of a door? :/
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think about it, it is always a pleasure to read your comments
> 
> Until next time... :)


	9. Inside the DEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 days for our favorite couple to return...yayyyyyyyyyy
> 
> I am super excited for this season if you didn't know it already and objectively its going to be a good one I have faith
> 
> In other news about the "rumours" just a quick advice from me.... Don't believe anything you hear, only what the real sources(Supergirl Twitter,Instagram and the actors bring out), I am not saying they couldn't not be true but just don't fall in despair from now if it happens we will find out in about 7 weeks I think, just chill for now, I know its hard but don't fall for rumours people say 
> 
> Ok I am stopping rn and get on with the chapter 
> 
> Enjoy...:)

 

 

Maggie POV

 

Aliens...

 

Aliens...

 

My mind was stuck on that word and just wouldn't let go

 

Freaking aliens...

 

But how, what, why, when, where, who?

 

I felt someone shaking me a little but I was so far gone in my thoughts I just didn't care about it

 

So many questions were running through my mind was area 52 real? were aliens all looking like ET? How many more galaxies were out there? Were there cool looking spaceships? Was princess Leia real? 

 

I started having a headache from all that thinking, but somehow I felt a warm feeling in my head and my headache started dissipating 

 

I brought my head up and saw red eyes looking at me with concern....what?

 

I blinked and the eyes were gone, the soft brown eyes of my teacher being there instead of the red ones...was he?

 

"You're an alien..."

 

He took a deep breath, looked me straight in the eyes and after a minute just nodded at me

 

"My name is J'onn J'onnz and I am the last son of Mars"

 

Mars? The planet of our solar system Mars? The one were we had send an expedition and gave no results of any alien life being there and here is the proof in front of me that there is

 

"Actually they did find evidence about alien life, its just confidential, we didn't want to cause any suspicions and fear in people, we wanted to introduce them in a more calming way to alien life, which Superman of course had to ruin by showing his face"

 

What???Superman is alien? I thought he was a metahuman 

 

Yeah Maggie and you are not afraid of metahumans but you are afraid of aliens, I blame the movies for that...

 

Besides I knew a metahuman from back home, she had the ability to grow and manipulate plants, it was pretty awesome to see, but she didn't stay there long, she moved with her family to Gotham 

 

 

"You thought Superman was a metahuman? That's a good deduction, with the little people still know about him, but not the truth"

 

"You're a psychic..."

 

"Yeah I am that is a part of my powers but we will talk about it later, now I know you must have many questions bit I will let Alex answer them later when you have calmed down a little more. You are here right now because Alex wanted you to know about this and like i said you need to keep this a secret, I know that it is too much but please hold on your promise, I don't want anything bad happening to you. Alex take Maggie on a tour and when you come back we will talk more if you have anymore questions, now go"

 

I had completely forgotten Alex was in the room but when I heard her name I turned to her and she gave me a reassuring look that calmed a little

 

She came forth and took my hand, pushing me to stand and take the rest of the steps to go outside the office and start the tour I guess

 

I was looking around like a little child, watching carefully, waiting whether an alien would come out of a door and spook me

 

Alex held my hand tight, worrying perhaps that I would run to the hills if she let go even a little but honestly I was starting to calm down

 

I mean it is so cool to know that there are other people? Species? Aliens out there, that in a far away galaxy there is a civilization that might act and speak like us 

 

The world is so big, beyond its known levels

 

Wow....

 

Alex was silent beside me, just kept walking taking don't know where and it was so unusual for her to be like that, maybe she was afraid she had scared me off, but that was so far from the truth, it only made me appreciate her further more she is a part of something so amazing, though dangerous, but she does it for her family as she said

 

Why does her family though have anything to do with this? Was she an alien too?

 

Somehow, even if that were true, it didn't scare me one bit, she was so much more important than her race, her color, her species, her planet if it were true, I really didn't care i just wanted to be with her, memories or nor, alien or not, she was still her,Alex 

 

We arrived at a door and opening it we entered a training area if the sight of training equipment revealed it to be and she just tagged me to a bench and we sat down and started talking

 

"So...ask away I will answer anything I can? Just please promise me that you will have a clear mind in all of this"

 

I nodded and fired my first question, which was silly just to clear the awkwardness from the room

 

"Is princess Leia real and lightsabers? In general are the alien movies based on real facts?"

 

"Why am I not surprised that was your first question Maggie, not all movies are based on the truth. princess Leia for example is not real, the Jedi are not real, there is a corps like cops sort of called the Green Lanterns that have a ring that can project any kind of object you can think in your mind into solid form its pretty cool to see and lightsabers are real and I will show you later some real cool things, but now some serious questions please"

 

Well I don't need princess Leia, I have my very own fantasy right in front of me, but yeah I might make her wear the costume in private

 

What its a fantasy, don't judge

 

"Ok another question you may have so you can stop daydreaming about princess Leia please"

 

I blushed at that, but I wouldn't let her know my real thoughts about the subject 

 

"So superman is an alien, do you know from which planet he is?"

 

Her face fell a little at my question, something was definitely wrong with her, but she answered the question nonetheless 

 

"Yeah we know from which planet superman is from. The planet's name is Krypton, it was a planet about 50 light years away from earth, it was a pretty technologically advanced planet and its civilization thrived from it, but there were some mistakes that caused the planet to explode killing all the people in it except a few lucky ones that escaped, superman one of them as a baby. They didn't have powers on the planet, because they had a red sun and it is actually the yellow sun that gives him his powers, the radiation emitted through our sun influencies his body in a completely different way than it does ours, its pretty fascinating the molecular structure of his DNA..."

 

Wow...she knew so much, it was pretty fascinating to watch her spurt out facts about civilizations I didn't half an hour ago know they existed, it was so awesome

 

"...And I bored you with all this, ok. I am stopping do you have anymore questions?"

 

"Well I have many more but you can answer them later, I don't want to push you to answer anything you don't want to, so lets do this later"

 

"No Maggie its ok you can ask anything and if I have the answer I will answer you"

 

Should I ask her about herself? Would she get offended or something?but she said ask anything...

 

"How do you know all this stuff about...aliens? You said you were here only for 2 years give or take, it would have taken you longer to learn all this stuff..."

 

"So you want to know if I am an alien too?"

 

I nervously nodded thinking that I had offended her 

 

"Would it change the way you look at me if I told you that I was?"

 

"No Alex absolutely not, you are not your species, race whatever you want to call it, you are my Alex and always will be, you are amazing and beautiful and so caring and I love you so that even if you were it wouldn't change anything between us"

 

Alex was looking with eyes filled with shock, but in such a gentle way too

 

I meant everything I said. I know it is for everyone to judge you, to discriminate you, I have been through that and worse, so I know I would never do that to another person, alien, human just anyone in general

 

Alex's eyes were filling with tears now, but why was she so emotional? I mean I just told her I loved her and that she was beautiful....I loved her...duck

 

It was supposed to be said in a more romantic place than this and it was too soon, what if she didn't...

 

Well apparently she did

 

She took my head in her hands, in the speed of light, me not even realizing anything and brought our lips together

 

She was kissing me very desperately yet passionately, like she wanted to reveal her feelings too with this kiss, our lips never being too far apart from the others

 

The kiss lasted for a few more minutes, until it slowed down to a stop, leaving us with our foreheads pressed together, trying to fill our lungs with the much needed air

 

"You are amazing Maggie Sawyer, do you know that? And by the way I love you too"

 

Now it was my time to start crying

 

This is the first time after my mom died that I heard someone else tell me they loved me, other than my aunt of course, it was really overwhelming for me

 

"Ok ok lets stop being so sappy and let me take you to show you the surprise I wanted to show you later, I will answer any other questions you have later, come on"

 

And like that I could my life getting in line again, being with the person you love is the most amazing feeling in the whole world...eh universe?galaxy? Whatever 

 

I knew from now on I would follow her anywhere, anyhow with no questions asked she wee that important 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah that happened...let me know what you think of the chapter...
> 
> See you later... :)
> 
> P.s. I forgot what I wanted to write so just don't mind me


End file.
